


Passing Time

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: When the UnSub of the recent case goes after you, Spencer offers to stay with you. While talking, he discovers your secret talent.





	Passing Time

“Do you wanna watch TV?” Spencer asked, his feet shuffling around nervously as he made his way over to your frustrated form on his couch.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks, Spencer. I’m fine with talking to you,” you smiled up at him. Spencer sat down next to you before you turned your body to face him and you both soon started to get lost in conversation. At some point, you ended up talking about your hobbies and after you told Spencer you liked to draw and sketch in your free time, he asked if he could see your sketchbook to which you couldn’t say no. I mean, how can anyone say to no to his face?  
After walking to your bag and taking out your sketchbook, you walked back into the living room and handed the leather-bound book to your friend. He eagerly flipped through it, eyes widening in amazement as he looked at your drawings.  
“(Y/N)…this-this is amazing! You’re really talented how come you never show this to us?”  
“Oh…thanks. It’s just…I’m really insecure about it, I try to express myself through my sketches so it’s quite personal.” Spencer nodded in understanding before turning back to your drawings and continuing to flip through them.  
“Hey, Spencer?” He looked up at you, a small smile on his lips.  
“Can I…uhm…you don’t have to say yes but…could I maybe…I don’t know…draw you?” you asked cautiously, afraid to be maybe too forward.  
“You want to draw me? I’d be honoured, (Y/N),” he exclaimed, excitement lighting up his eyes. He handed you back your sketchbook as you pulled out your pencils and told him to just grab a book and relax.

Over the course of the next few hours, you were both lost in your tasks. Spencer was busy skimming through his book while you let pencils slide across the paper, perfectly capturing his features with every stroke.  
“Finished!” you said happily as you gently wiped some pieces from your eraser away.  
“Let me see,” Spencer said as he put the book away and leaned closer to you to look at the drawing. You turned your face towards him to see his reaction, your faces only centimetres away from each other. Spencer’s face lit up when he took in your sketch, completely blown away by how you managed to capture even the smallest details with your pencils. He turned his face to you to tell you how much he loved it but the words got stuck in his throat when he noticed how close your faces were. He could feel your breath ghosting over his face as he slowly moved even closer to you. Your eyes closed on instinct, hoping your lips would meet his as his hand gently tucked some of your hair behind your ear, his hand resting on your cheek as he pulled your face towards his. Before he could place his lips on your, the ringing of a phone interrupted your moment causing you two to jump apart, your sketchbook falling to the floor as Spencer leapt from the couch to answer the phone.  
“Reid?…Mhm…Alright…Yes, thank you, JJ. I’ll tell her. Yes, see you tomorrow…Bye.” He ended the call and turned towards you, nervously clearing his throat.  
“He arrested him. You’re not in danger anymore, (Y/N)…”  
“Alright…that’s…yea, that’s good.”  
“I can drive you home if you want…Not that I want you to feel unwelcome here.”  
“No, it’s fine, Spencer…I’ll get my bag,” you scurried off to get your bag and your jacket. After you collected your things and Spencer got his keys you both walked out of the door, Spencer closing it behind him, your sketchbook still laying forgotten on the floor of his living room.


End file.
